Tourniquet
by littlepinkwolf
Summary: Seto's thoughts after a 'lesson' from Gozaburo, oneshot sorry about not placing it on before


I don't own Yu-gi-oh!

**__**

Song

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Seto flinched as his small body hit the, now rd and cold wall for what seem to be the thousandth time. He closed his blue eyes as he was punched over and over again. Finally he cried out. The pain he felt was unbearable. Tears burned his dead eyes, threatening to fall but Seto knew better than to allow them to fall in front of Gozaburo. Seto laid still on the floor, not daring to move unless to be beaten more.

**__**

I Tried to kill the pain

But only brought more.

Gozaburo came up to his battered form and gave him a sharp kick. With that he left, leaving Seto's poor, beaten, bloody on the floor. As Seto heard the door to the infernal room close, he slowly crawled towards the corner of the room. Carefully, yet painfully, he leaned against the cold damp wall. His arms had red streaming down, creating a small, crimson puddle. Seto didn't pay attention; this had happen so many times he was numb to it all.

**** __

I lay dying 

And I'm pouring Crimson regret and Betray

Seto gently closed his eyes for second. He just sat there, his breathing ragged. He suddenly felt very tired, Wheither it was from lack of sleep or lack of blood, he didn't know. Seto felt alone, more than had ever felt so in such a long time, but than again he was always alone after his, so-called, lessons. Gozaburo's words tore at the young boy's very soul, chipping away the innocent bit by bit.

**__**

I'm Dying Praying Bleeding and Screaming

Am I too lost to be saved

Am I too lost?

Slowly, almost cautiously, Seto brought his hand to his shoulder, earlier he had gotten stabbed there. He pressed down hard to stop the bleeding. He figured if he lost too much blood he would die. But, He couldn't die. He couldn't leave Mokuba, especially with that madman. The man who adopted them; He was the reason why Seto was in such an awful state of pain

**__**

My God My Tourniquet

Return to me Salvation

My God My Tourniquet 

Return to me Salvation ****

There was one thing Seto wished for, Salvation. He wanted to be free. He wanted to be free, he wanted Mokuba to be happy, He wanted Mokuba to be safe, and he wanted to die. Seto knew that in order to keep Mokuba safe, happy, he would have to live. But he knew, that sooner or later he would die, and it looked like he would be doing so sooner than later. 

**__**

Do you remember me

Lost for so long

Seto closed his eyes again and sighed. He felt lost again, unsure what to do. Unable to decide Life or Death. Life would mean, Mokuba would be safe, but it also would mean more pain, more torture. Death would mean freedom, Salvation even. But it would also put Mokuba in danger. He would be harmed.

**__**

Will you be on the other side

Or will you forget me

Now this is where Seto came to his dilemma. Who's happiness was more important to him. Mokuba's or his own? He always had this question to answer. Most people would say themselves, but only a few other would say someone else. Seto was one of those people. He couldn't let Mokuba get hurt, He had promised didn't he, and big brother's don't break promises.

**__**

I'm Dying Praying Bleeding and Screaming

Am I too lost to be saved

Am I too lost?

Seto couldn't help but sigh again. This time he winced, apparently, one of his ribs was either creaked or broken. He looked down at his battered body. He knew he would have new scars by the end of the day. Seto knew he was slowly dying, slowly being beaten to his death. He could only hope to survive, to survive for Mokuba, and not for himself. He knew would have to survive this torture for Mokuba. 

**__**

My God My Tourniquet

Return to me Salvation

My God My Tourniquet 

Return to me Salvation

Seto tried to regain normal breathing. Again, he wondered why he bothered; it would never get back to normal at this rate. How could it? The crimson puddle had grown larger during this time. Seto pushed down harder on the wound till the blood came to a complete stop. Suddenly he heard footsteps growing closer. The noise echo through the room. Seto knew who it was. He hated the man. He had never or would ever hate a man as much as he did this one. Although Pegasus came very close.

**__**

My wounds cry for the grave

My soul crys for deliverance

Seto started to move he used some of his remaining strength to stand; relying on the wall he waited. Seto watch silently as the door of the room slowly opened. In he stepped, the man Seto hated, Gozaburo Kaiba. He took steady steps towards the poor boy with a horrible and frightening smirk on his face. He took out a blood stained dagger and his smirk grew wider. Seto watched the dagger carefully, for a few moments, never took his eyes off it. He knew what was coming, what was going to happen next. Seto sadly closed his blue eyes, silently, he prayed, for Mokuba's sake that this wouldn't be the last time he closed his eyes.

**__**

Will I be Denied Christ

Tourniquet

My Suicide 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Hope you like. This was my first Song fic I've ever written. I hope it is good. The song is from Evanescence. I don't own the song. I forgot to mention that earlier. Tourniquet is one of my favorite songs. I thought the song would be good for this sort of story. I was laying in bed listening to the song for the umpteenth time and I jumped up to grab a notebook and started to write it. It took about two days. So please R&R and tell me what you think. So until later.

C-ya. 


End file.
